Nada debajo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Los trajes de los héroes de Paris son muy ceñidos al cuerpo.


No es que no le haya prestado atención, pero como siempre está luchando, no es como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en eso.

¿De qué?

De su traje, del material tan ligero y ceñido a su cuerpo. Marcando su figura esbelta, sus pechos, sus caderas, su trasero.

Había cumplido quince años y su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando, no es que se sintiera acomplejada de su cuerpo, pero el traje era tan, tan... revelador que le avergonzaba.

Sin embargo, como se ha dicho. A la hora de combatir Akuma no había tiempo de pensar en ello. No obstante ahora, patrullando la ciudad. Había tiempo para pensar en eso y pensarlo. Le hacía reparar en el traje de su compañero, que para colmo, marcaba su cuerpo trabajado y... su anatomía ¡Por lo Miraculous! ¿Que estaba pensando?

Sus manos agarraron su cabeza ocultándola en el reconfortante sector que dejaba sus rodillas llevadas hasta su pecho.

—My Lady ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su mente repetía negativa, pero contestó afirmativamente. ¡Este asunto no la podía derrumbar! Exclamó en su mente, pero sí que podía, al mirarlo detenidamente.

No mostraba nada, pero a la vez es como si mostrara todo. Lo hacía, como si diera la impresión de que no llevaba nada debajo.

—¿Qué te parece tu traje?

Chat Noir no entendía la cuestionante. Más bien, el motivo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, My Lady?

Las mejillas del bichito se pintaron de un carmín. Él decidió responder su interrogante.

—¿Esta bien? No sé... ya me acostumbre a este traje que me sentiría extraño con otro —su mano frotó su cabello dorado— Eso sí, te aseguro que mi sueño no era llevar un traje de gato mientras lucho contra el mal —le sonrió.

—¿Te... gusta?

—¿Me gusta? No estoy seguro, pero se convirtió en una parte de mí y sé que si tengo que dejarlo ir... bueno no quiero pensar en eso.

 _"Una parte de mi"_

Esa frase, tenía toda la razón, pero ella lo pensaba hacia otro lado. ¡Parecía una segunda piel!

—Pero... no crees que es... —tragó saliva— Muy ceñido... —terminó en voz baja.

Ante esas palabras, Chat Noir la miró, mas a su traje. Ladybug al sentir su mirada penetrante. De inmediato se llevó sus dos brazos a lo alto de su pecho.

—¡No mires! —se escandalizó, sintiendo su mirada lujuriosa recorrer su figura. Él se avergonzó mirando hacia otro lado.

—No me culpes —espetó— ¿Cómo quieres que no mire, bichito? Luego que me digas algo así.

Ella no sabía cómo contestar, su voz era balbuceo. Él rió por eso.

—Sabes... —volviéndole a mirar, pero ahora directo a sus ojos— Tú puedes mirar todo lo que quieres, inclusive tocar ¿No es una gran promoción?

—Gato tonto.

Se hizo un silencio por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Hasta que el héroe lo rompió.

—Umm, ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?

La heroína no dijo nada, pero sus ojos emitían un brillo de curiosidad.

—¿No quieres? —ella quería saber— Ven, acércate —prosiguió, al notar que no lo hacía— ¿Piensas que te voy a morder? —ella negó con la cabeza y se aproximó lentamente— Bueno, es posible... —añadió con una sonrisa.

Eso, la hizo detener abruptamente. El felino terminó de acortar la distancia, acercó sus labios contra su oído, su boca se abrió e hizo la confesión: "Mi secreto es que..." Hizo una pausa para dar misterio "...debajo del traje, no llevó nada puesto" su voz saliendo ronca y seductoramente.

Los ojos de Ladybug se dilataron por la revelación. De inmediato, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Su mirada al apartarla, en el ínterin no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos la avergonzaron, volvió a mirar al frente. Esas palabras se repetían como un disco rayado "Nada puesto" "Nada puesto" "Nada puesto" "Nada puesto..." ¡Ahhhh!"

—Estúpido y sensual, Chat Noir —masculló entre dientes, impulsivamente.

—¿Que dijiste?

La voz del minino la asustó "¿Que dijo?" Se preguntó ella misma, mientras sus pupilas dilatas por la impresión de las propias palabras que salieron de su alma, en segundos su cara estaba girada en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba los ojos del gatito, al hacer eso, ella no notó la sonrisa que esbozo su compañero. Mucho menos como estaba posicionado; su mano puesta en su barbilla, observándola.

Aja, la había escuchado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que, ¿Soy sensual?


End file.
